


Proud papa Dean

by Ripley2win



Series: Christmas, Supernatural style [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, part of my Christmas-Supernatural style series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set at Christmas.  It takes place at the same time as my fan fic “The old man and the Babe” but is from Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud papa Dean

Proud papa Dean

 

It WAS beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Crowded streets. Christmas carols, each one different, blasted from every store they passed on Central Ave. in downtown Albuquerque.

Dean and Castiel had an appointment to interview the coroner on a cold case with possible ties with a current case. Their quick one block walk from the parking garage to their appointment slowed to a trickle. Too many bodies pressed thickly stalled pedestrian movement on the downtown sidewalk.

At first, Dean was lost in his own thoughts but finally noticed Castiel actually craning his neck to get a better look at a someone.

Dean turned his head. Castiel was looking in the direction of a woman with big breasts walking next to the lady with an infant in a back carrier.

“That's my boy.”

Castiel turned his head toward Dean with a questioning look as Dean patted Castiel on the back.

Dean beamed with fatherly pride at Castiel finally noticing a woman in a sexual way.


End file.
